Yuki Onna/Misc
Relationships * '''Ōtengu''': Partner-in-crime. They are both Kuro Seimei's shikigami. * '''Kuro Seimei''': Current master. * '''[[Abe no Seimei]]''': Former master. Other * Yuki Onna became P&G China's first 2D brand ambassador for the 2018 Winter Olympics. Strategyhttps://www.facebook.com/Onmyojigame/posts/411787195945423:0 Overview Her formidable ability to manipulate the entire battle means Yuki Onna's performance in fighting opponents with lower resistance is simply dazzling. ;Strengths: When her own multi-stage control skill is supported by souls like Mimic and Dawn Fairy, she can literally freeze and immobilize enemies in action. ;Weaknesses: Other control Shikigami are her nemeses. In addition, her multi-stage attacks can easily set off attacks from counter souls and Shikigami. ;Recommendation: The first SR Shikigami for every new player that has both output and control capability, she is definitely worthy of promotion. ;Application: Good performance in duels, at the Netherworld Gate, and in the Secret Zone. ;Features: Her passive shield can effectively protect Yuki Onna outside her own turns. The Slow effect of her active skill can effectively increase the probability of freezing her enemies with Blizzard. Skills Analysis ;Snowball :A normal attack that carries Slow can support Yuki Onna's show-stopper master skill. As Yuki Onna often stacks high on Effect HIT, she slows down the enemy practically the moment she strikes. However, for a control Shikigami, unless she can control all of the enemies opposite of her, the normal attack is not the best option. ;Ice Buffer :A passive skill that enhances her survival capability, as long as Yuki Onna has SPD in slot 2 and Effect HIT in slot 4, her ability to survive well outside her turns is assured. Like the normal attack, the Slow effect can support Yuki Onna's powerful masterstroke. A passive skill that does what it should do. ;Blizzard :Blizzard is her active skill. With a high Effect HIT, the probability of freezing the enemy within 3 stages is staggering. This skill is best matched with the Slow debuff. Other than the Slow debuff that Yuki Onna herself carries, other Slow debuffs like those by Ame Onna are also very suitable. As this is a 3-stage skill, it is very compatible with control-type souls. Souls Selection ;Mimic (4-pc set) + Effect HIT (2-pc set) (Slot 2 - SPD; Slot 4 - Effect HIT; Slot 6 - HP) :Yuki Onna with Mimic will define the Effect HIT bonus in all three stages, where her own freezing control adds to Mimic's controls to bolster the Effect HIT of the entire attack. Chances of hitting the target with the desired outcome are incredibly high. In addition, Mimic packages different effects (including Slow) for all 3 stages, which can be superimposed on top of one another to create a simply amazing control. At the same time, Mimic can daze Ame Onna, the bane of all control Shikigami, and stop her from clearing all the debuffs during the battle so that the opponents cannot get rid of Yuki Onna's controls easily. Overall, Yuki Onna with Mimic is a more preferred soul choice for direct controls. ;Dawn Fairy (4-pc set) + Effect HIT (2-pc set) (Slot 2 - SPD; Slot 4 - Effect HIT; Slot 6 - HP) :The strength of the combination of Yuki Onna with Dawn Fairy lies in the fact that the Dawn Fairy's effect will not be resisted. This is a high-quality soft control, and its restraining power is especially suffocating on opponents with lower speed. However, do note that Yuki Onna with Dawn Fairy is not an ideal choice for a single control Shikigami, and it will be better if they are accompanied by another control or half-control, half-output Shikigami in the team. ;Temptress (4-pc set) + Effect HIT (2-pc set) (Slot 2 - SPD; Slot 4 - Effect HIT; Slot 6 - HP) :Compared with Mimic, the control outcome offered by the Temptress is more predictable. This is because the Temptress brings softer control debuffs like Heal Down and Slow with her, and when she succeeds the enemy will definitely be confused. The shortcoming in this combination is that there is only one control effect which is an easy target for Shikigami like Ame Onna. Sample Team ;Shuten Doji :A twin thrusters lineup with double the slowdown effect. With Dawn Fairy and Shuten Doji to guarantee the output, you can add Ame Onna to the mix and thrust her forward to tie down the opponents so that they cannot act. Even when counteracting elements like Shishio may be present, this is still an excellent choice. ;Ibaraki Doji, Lord Arakawa :Lineup with single control plus output to complement the explosion damage that Shikigami like Ibaraki Doji and Lord Arakawa are capable of in order to wipe out the enemy's core instantly. What is lacking is that output Shikigami have very high requirements for souls, and they fear anti-control souls and Shikigami like Jizo Deity and Hitotsume. ;Ame Onna :Ame Onna's Slow makes her a reasonable choice as a pre-set debuff for other controls. When the opponent has the offensive, turn the tide to regain control and set the path for victory by retaliating with Ame Onna's ability to clear all control effects imposed by the enemy, Yuki Onna for counter-controls, and output Shikigami with immense attack and counterattack ability like Ootengu and Shishio to deliver the decisive stroke. Disadvantage Against ;Ame Onna: Ame Onna's ability to clear all control effects is a major restraint on all control Shikigami, and Yuki Onna is no exception. Other than unique situations like Daze and Morph, Ame Onna can clear all sorts of debuffs including Freeze, Confuse, and Heal Down so that Yuki Onna cannot achieve the desired control outcome. ;Yao Bikuni: An an Onmyoji, Yao Bikuni's passive skill can also remove all the debuffs on an individual Shikigami, which makes it challenging for Yuki Onna to control the opponent's key Shikigami. ;Hitotsume: Yuki Onna's AOE skill will trigger Hitotsume's passive skill which will make it problematic for the output Shikigami in her team as now there is a real danger of the damage being deflected back to her team, causing the output Shikigami to hesitate in their attacks. This safeguards the team in a certain way. Advantage Against ;Lord Arakawa, Ibaraki Doji: For any output Shikigami with a high damage quotient, it is easy for a fast Yuki Onna (high SPD stat) to launch several control attacks to freeze them and stop them from releasing their output. ;Momo: Momo is a healing Shikigami who is very reliant on her own active turns to perform her role. Once she is controlled, Momo is just another useless pawn as she can no longer heal her teammates or resurrect them. Comparisons ;Enma: As an SSR Shikigami, it is more difficult to level up Enma's skills. What is great about her is that no Shikigami can surpass Enma in her initial speed, or withstand her incredibly powerful control effects with 2 turns of Silence and 1 turn of Morph. None among the control type of Shikigami can rival her initial 100% effective hit probability for Silence and 70% probability for Morph at its maximum level, which allows Enma to have a less pressing requirement for Effect HIT. Enma's weakness is that she is a single control Shikigami, and she depends a lot on high speed to gain the advantage. In addition, her own HP is quite low, making it easy to defeat her. ;Yuki Onna: The first control Shikigami for everybody in Onmyoji, and one with fantastic prowess. Her strength lies in her multi-stage group control skill. When equipped with souls like Mimic and Temptress with multi-control focus, she can stack her control effects. Her weaknesses are that her multi-stage attack may lead to multiple counter attacks, and she needs to supplement the soul effects as her initial control probability is not high. ;Samurai X: As an R Shikigami, it is easier to level up his skills. His advantage is that his Taunt skill will not set off counter attacks unlike the passive skill that Inugami has or those by Shikigami equipped with Scarlet. Owing to his passive existence, it is harder to defeat Samurai X. His control probability is also one of the highest among control Shikigami. However, the Taunt is more of a soft control, and may not work on Shikigami with powerful normal attacks like Vampira and Shuten Doji. References